


На пороге церкви

by Cats_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Queen/pseuds/Cats_Queen
Summary: Один из самых тяжелых дней в жизни Шерлока Холмса.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/gifts).
  * A translation of [Na prahu kostelních dveří](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765374) by [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula). 



Шерлок нечитаемо смотрел прямо перед собой: его голова, обычно полная рассуждений, мыслей и наблюдений, была пуста. Почти пуста! Всё сузилось до одной точки — Джон. Единственная вещь, единственный человек, о котором он был способен думать последние несколько дней.  
Лестрейд заглянул в спальню:  
— Можем идти? — он ободряюще похлопал Шерлока по плечу.  
Шерлок молча кивнул — в бой!

Он вышел в гостиную, где уже ждали Майкрофт и готовая прослезиться миссис Хадсон. Обычно ни одна его встреча с братом не обходилась без обмена колкостями, но сегодня оба воздержались. Майкрофт даже подготовил пару непривычно братских слов, которые Шерлок принял молча, но с чувством признательности, впервые в жизни не найдя подходящего ответа. Нужно было собраться с духом, потому что сегодня его ждало нечто важное.

В машине его предупредительно оставили в покое, поэтому Шерлок позволил своему мозгу раз за разом перебирать все детали, известные о Джоне. Его мужественный, снисходительный, отважный синеглазый доктор. С виду такой простой, он всё-таки не переставал изумлять Шерлока. Как, например, сегодня.  
Джон захотел провести церковный обряд. Зачем? Безусловно, Шерлок это знал — Джон, может, и не регулярно ходил на службы, но это не значило, что он ни во что не верил. «О, Боже, да!» — было ответом на вопрос Шерлока на следующий день после их знакомства. С Мэри он венчался в церкви, дочь крестил. Просто ему требовалось, чтобы самые важные события в человеческой жизни были под эгидой кого-то высшего. Пока Джон верил, Шерлок, этот мистер Дедукция-и-Рациональность, отметал всякую логику и тоже хотел верить. Ради Джона.

Незаметно они прибыли на место. Словно в дурмане, он вышел из машины и неуверенно шагнул к каменному входу. Лестрейд и Майкрофт обступили его и эскортировали через небольшое кладбище, полное живописных надгробий, к воротам церкви — как будто опасались, что он крутанётся на каблуках и сбежит.  
На секунду он остановился, там, на пороге церкви. За ним, перед алтарём полной цветов часовни, будет стоять Джон в парадной форме, которую Шерлок ещё ни разу не видел — ещё одно желание, заставшее Детектива врасплох, хотя не должно было.  
Переступив порог, Шерлок на мгновение зажмурился. Вдруг это сон, и, когда он откроет глаза, всё исчезнет…

Молли Хупер обернулась к дверям и облегчённо вздохнула — Шерлок добрался! Она послала вежливую улыбку священнику, а затем повернулась к Джону. Если доктор нервничал от того, что после многих лет непонимания, утаивания и препятствий он, наконец, женится на любви всей своей жизни, то Шерлок почти избавился от этого чувства. В дни перед обрядом великий детектив превратился в клубочек нервов, не в состоянии поверить своему счастью, а только ждущий, когда всё в который раз пойдёт прахом. Как будто происходящее — чудесный сон, от которого он очнётся в суровой реальности.

Шерлок вздохнул и, шагнув вперёд, открыл глаза. Всё было на месте: церковь, священник, украшенные цветами скамьи, его родители, Майкрофт, Грэг, Молли, Скотти, миссис Хадсон, Майк Стэмфорд, Анжело, Билл Уиггинс и, главное, Джон!  
Всё в порядке. На лице Шерлока расцвела улыбка, и, с вновь обретённой уверенностью в себе, он шагнул навстречу новой жизни.


End file.
